Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Found by a friend after his ordeal, Kaito cannot go back to see Haruto, as he knows Mr. Heartland now considers him an enemy. But when Haruto is in danger, Kaito must return to action and become what he should be: a hero! Hinted KaitoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: And here I am again, folks! Numbershot 71 is here!**

**Yuma: All right! I've been waiting for this one!**

**Vile: *grins* Like I promised, this Numbershot brings our Photon-using friend Kaito back into the fray!**

**Kaito: *smirks***

**Vile: It'll have a better ending than Numbershot 10, trust me. This Numbershot takes place the day after the end of Numbershot 10. I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and cards. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 1

*Within a Dream*

_"Haruto! Oi, Haruto!" A twelve-year-old Kaito called out as he walked through a part of the forest. Haruto had run off again, and the older Tenjo boy was having trouble finding him. "Where are you, Haruto?"_

_"Over here, Nii-san!" A younger voice called out. Kaito looked and saw a five-year-old Haruto waving at him happily. Kaito smiled and ran over, but partway through his stride…_

_"Gotcha!" A third voice, this one female, called out as Kaito was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone with long hair._

_Haruto was laughing giddily. "Tricked ya, Nii-san!" Kaito couldn't resist the urge to laugh alongside his brother and their friend. He hoped times this good would never end._

*End Dream*

Kaito suddenly stirred from his sleep, awoken from a ray of light. His gray eyes blinked slightly, squinting to see the light being sunlight coming in through a blinded window. He was about to ignore it when he realized something. _'Wait, window? There's no windows outdoors!'_ He then noticed a blanket and sheet covering his body. All this added up to him realizing that he was not sleeping on that park bench anymore. Kaito sat straight up, wide awake as he took in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, mostly painted a light lavender with some white. The bed he was in was a plain one, with a nightstand nearby and a dresser. "How the heck did I get here?" He wondered. He noticed his clothes had not changed. His eyes floated to the nightstand, which had a lamp and a picture. Upon seeing the picture, his eyes widened. "What the?" He grabbed the picture and stared at it. There were three kids in it. One of them was… him, back when he was nine years old. He looked happy, and was holding up a happy-looking two-year-old Haruto. The third person, who was eight in the picture, he also recognized. "This is…"

"Good morning, Kaito-san." A soft voice said, startling Kaito. He looked to the door to the bedroom and saw a girl peeking in with a smile. She was sixteen like him, but a few months behind, with fair skin, long salmon pink hair, and forest green eyes that seemed to sparkle… just like the girl in the picture with him and Haruto.

Kaito's eyes widened. "Jenaveve…" He breathed. "Is that you?"

The girl gave a closed-eye smile. "You remember me. I'm so glad."

Kaito gave a small smile. "How could I forget you? You were and still are my best friend." Jenaveve giggled and walked in. She was wearing light purple pajamas with pink streaks on them. Kaito noticed how much she had grown since the last time they had seen each other, having been three years. She grown noticeably taller (though still shorter than him by a couple of inches), her chest had become bigger, and her body had become nice and curvy. Even so, the smile she wore hadn't changed. "If you don't mind me asking, how did I get here?"

"I was outside last night, and I went through the park." Jenaveve said. "When I saw someone sleeping on a bench, I looked and saw that it was you. I picked you up and brought you here to my house. You slept like a little baby." She giggled. Kaito looked away, a little embarrassed, as his face began to tint. Then, Jenaveve changed her tone. "…Why were you even out there? I thought you were looking after Haruto-kun."

Kaito's smile suddenly vanished, and he looked to the floor sadly, shocking Jenaveve. "…I don't know if I can show myself to Haruto anymore…" He said solemnly.

"What do you mean, Kaito-san…?" Jenaveve breathed.

"I doubt you could understand what I'm going through." Kaito said. "Things have changed for me recently… I'm not the same person you know."

Jenaveve had a scrutinizing look for a few seconds, then looked away. "It's because of the Numbers… isn't it?"

Kaito's eyes shot open, and his head snapped to her. "H-How did you know about-"

"I've seen you… how you hunt them down." The pink-haired girl told him. "I admit, I was scared at first at what you seemed to have become… but I knew that you were doing it for Haruto-kun. To save him from what is wrong with him."

"You… know?" Kaito sputtered. How did she know this stuff?

Jenaveve nodded. "…I saw Haruto-kun." Kaito gasped slightly. "Mr. Heartland heard about me, and how we were close… so he tried to recruit me. He brought me to see Haruto-kun, and I was shocked. I agreed to aid Kaito with the Number Hunt, then I was given a Number myself by one of Heartland's closest associates. But then… the Number went berserk, spewing darkness that tried to corrupt me."

Jenaveve couldn't see it, but Kaito's hand was clenching, and he was glaring at the floor. _'Damn you, Heartland… first you take Haruto… then you try to corrupt my best friend!'_

"But what he didn't take into account was my own power." The girl continued. She noticed Kaito's clenched fist and laid her hand on top of it. Kaito noticed this and looked surprised, his face tinting slightly. He looked at the girl, who was smiling softly again. "You remember, right? I can connect with anyone by their soul and mine, and bring them to a state of comfort." She squeezed his hand, causing a soft pink glow to cover both hands. "You need it most of all, Kaito-san."

Kaito gazed in awe at the glow. His anger seemed to fade, and he felt a fuzzy feeling in him, giving a comfortable sigh. He felt as though Jenaveve's soul was hugging his own. "…Arigatou, Jenaveve. I could always count on you to help me and Haruto when we were down." Still smiling, Jenaveve wrapped her arms around Kaito, laying her head on his shoulder. Kaito did not expect this and blushed, but nevertheless returned the hug to give back comfort. "I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"What do you mean?" Jenaveve asked.

"I have given up my hunt for the Numbers, so I must find another way to cure Haruto… if another way exists." The Hunter explained. "But I am sure that Heartland knows of my defection… so I have nowhere to go."

"That's not true. You're staying here." Jenaveve said softly but sternly, bringing Kaito's eyes to hers. "And don't try to talk me out of it, Kaito-san. My parents are already fine with you staying here, and it's no trouble to us."

Kaito was speechless. This was the most kindness anyone had shown him since hunting the Numbers, even from Yuma. "Are… Are you sure?"

Jenaveve nodded. "Yes. We'll help you in any way we can. Since you can't go back to Heartland Tower, this isn't just somewhere to stay." She placed her hand on his. "This will be your new home."

A genuine smile came over Kaito's face. "Doumo arigatou, Jenaveve. I can't refuse such kindness."

The girl smiled. "It's my pleasure, Kaito-san."

Kaito's smile became playful. "Didn't I tell you before that you didn't need honorifics for me?" He teased. Jenaveve let out an 'eep', getting a chuckle from Kaito. That made Jenaveve giggle, and soon the friends were sharing a laugh. For Kaito, it felt good to laugh again. He knew that now he had his first true ally (aside from Orbital 7) in his quest to help Haruto.

*Later That Day* *At Heartland Tower*

Orbital 7 continued typing on a computer in the tower. Then, on the monitor, Mr. Heartland's face appeared. "Orbital 7. Haruto has said that he wants to see you." Heartland said.

Normally Orbital 7 wouldn't have listened to Heartland in the situation Kaito was with him, but since Haruto wanted to see him, he knew what to do. "Understood. Arigatou." The robot said before hopping off the stool by the computer, leaving the room as Heartland's face vanished. Orbital maneuvered through the tower, bypassing a few guards, and entered the elevator, being taken up to Haruto's room, entering in a disc of light. Haruto was laying on his bed. "Haruto-sama? You wanted to see me?" Orbital asked.

Haruto turned his head to see the robot. "Orbital…" He breathed. "…Where is Nii-san? He didn't come to see me last night. And he's not back yet… Where is he?"

Orbital didn't expect Haruto to ask that. But he couldn't just lie to him. "…I do not know. Gomen-nasai, Haruto-sama. Kaito-sama left to find a way to help you… and he wanted me to look after you. He put his trust in me… and I am not going to let him down."

Haruto turned his head to look at the ceiling. "Nii-san…" He breathed. "Please be alright…"

"Kaito-sama will be fine, Haruto-sama. He won't give up until you're safe." Orbital told him. A small smile managed to come on Haruto's face as he looked out the window, out at the city.

*With Mr. Heartland*

Mr. Heartland saw Orbital and Haruto through the computer, a small smirk on his face. He chuckled. "Haruto…" He mused.

*Flashback*

Kaito sat by Haruto's bedside, a worried look on his face. The younger boy had mostly recovered from the trauma sustained during Tron's ritual, but he was still unconscious. "How is he, Kaito?" A voice asked. The Hunter turned and saw Mr. Heartland walk up to him. Kaito couldn't form any words as he looked back at Haruto. This gave Mr. Heartland a sympathetic look. "I am terribly sorry about this, Kaito. I know this must be hard for you."

"Gee, ya think?" Kaito snarled sarcastically. "This isn't YOUR little brother unconscious."

"Calm down, Kaito. I have good news. I have found a way to return Haruto's powers from you to him with no pain involved." Kaito looked at Heartland, who was smiling. "Please, place your hands over Haruto's forehead." The Hunter did so. Heartland then laid his own hand over Kaito's hand. He began uttering an odd chant, and a red glow suddenly emanated from the area where their hands were. Mr. Heartland's chanting increased in volume, and so did the glow. Suddenly, Kaito's coat glowed red, just as it did with he and Yuma Dueled III and IV. He felt power begin to drain from his body, and the red glow slowly peeled from his body, converging onto his hands. Then, the glow transferred from Kaito's hands to Haruto's body, covering him. A small moan was heard from him, but Kaito sensed no pain from him. Then the glow became too bright for him to watch, and he had to shut his eyes. Then, a sudden flash of the light occurred.

When the light finally died down, Kaito saw that Haruto was still out cold, but he heard something from him: "Nii-san…" The small sigh of a word eased Kaito.

Mr. Heartland checked a few systems linked to Haruto's vital signs. "Hmm… Very good! It was successful! Haruto has regained his abilities, and his vital signs have not changed at all."

"…What was it that you did, Heartland?" Kaito asked, skeptical.

Mr. Heartland flashed him a smirk. "Just a little trick I learned from a kindly stranger. He should be fine once he wakes up." An eerie chuckle came from him as he left the room, allowing Kaito to be alone with his brother. He didn't notice Kaito looking at him with a light glare.

*End Flashback*

Mr. Heartland let out a chuckle as he remembered. "It was awful, what happened to you… and your brother." He mused. "Such a shame that the bad times are not over yet…"

"A shame, indeed." A low voice said next to him, chuckling darkly. "Shall I go ahead and get him 'prepared' for the next step?"

"No, not yet. Let's wait for a little while. The poor boy deserves some more rest." Mr. Heartland replies, an eerie laugh coming from him.

An evil chuckle came from the associate. _'Kaito… You'd better come see your brother soon… It will be the last time you ever see him...'_ His chuckle became louder as he stared intently at the young boy on the monitor…

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Kaito's back with an old friend, but It seems that Haruto has dark days ahead.<strong>

**Jenaveve: Who was that man with Mr. Heartland?**

**Vile: That will be secret until later. As if you people couldn't already guess.**

**Kaito: *crosses off possible suspects from a list***

**Vile: Heh heh. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: And here we are with the second Chapter of Numbershot 71!**

**Yuma: Man, this one got popular really quick!**

**Kaito: What did you expect? I'm the fan favorite.**

**Yuma: Oh, please! Who's the star of this series?**

**Kaito: *smirks* You lookin' for a fight?**

**Yuma: *smirks* Bring it on, dude!  
><strong>

**Vile: While those two duke it out, let's get this started! Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 2

Although nervous about imposing, Kaito soon found himself fitting right in with Jenaveve and her parents. As she had said, her mother and father had no problems with feeding Kaito and taking care of him since he had been such a good friend to their daughter in the past. He continued to search for a possible way to cure Haruto, aided by Jenaveve's family. Her mother was a doctor, so she tried to piece together Haruto's symptoms and match them with any known illnesses. Unfortunately, she could not find any matches. A week went by with no luck.

Kaito mused over what he could do. "I need to tell Haruto that I'm all right…" He mused. "I have to get in contact with Orbital 7." Kaito activated his D-Gazer and tried to reach the robot.

*Meanwhile* *In Heartland Tower*

Orbital 7 was moving through the tower when a beeping was heard in his systems. "Incoming call?" He wondered, answering it.

_"Orbital, can you hear me?"_ Kaito asked.

"K-Kaito-sama! Where have you been? I was worried about you! So was Haruto-sama!" The robot cried.

_"Don't worry, Orbital, I'm all right."_ Kaito said. _"Please, go to Haruto so I can give him a message."_

"Understood, Kaito-sama." Orbital said before rushing toward the elevator. He entered through a light disc and approached Haruto. "Haruto-sama." Haruto turned to him with his blank eyes. "I have a message for you… it's from Kaito-sama."

Haruto's eyes widened. "Nii-san…?"

_"Hello, Haruto."_ Kaito was heard over the transmission. _"I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you for a week, but I have news. I am no longer working for Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland. Jenaveve is also here in Heartland, and she was gracious enough to take me in. I have been living with her and her parents for the last week, and I have been trying to find a way to cure you. I'm sorry that I can't see you in person, but I doubt I can come to the tower safely anymore. But I will find a way to help you. Until then… wait for me, Haruto."_ The transmission cut out.

"So Jenaveve-sama is here too?" Orbital wondered.

Haruto remembered the pink-haired girl. "…Nee-chan…" He breathed. He turned over and smiled. "I'm glad Nii-san found her… I'll wait for Nii-san…"

*A week and a half later*

Kaito and Jenaveve were the only two people in the house this day. Kaito sat down on the living room couch, sighing in half-defeat. Jenaveve's parents still had no luck finding out what could be wrong with Haruto. Jenaveve, now dressed in a lavender tank top, a pink jacket over it, a red skirt that stopped just above her knees, white sandals, and two light blue star-shaped hair clips in her hair, noticed this and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Kaito?" She asked softly.

Kaito sighed again. "I'm beginning to think I'll never find a way to cure Haruto." He said solemnly, making Jenaveve gasp. "Your mother has been searching for a match to Haruto's condition for two and a half weeks, yet still nothing that matches. …I may have to continue hunting the Numbers after all."

"But… that would mean…" Jenaveve began to say, but Kaito cut her off with a somber nod. She looked away sadly. She would have to Duel him, and if he won… he would have to take her soul and her Number. "…Do it."

Kaito snapped up and looked at her. "Nani?"

"I'm not going to fight you, Kaito… so just take my soul now." Tears were starting to come to her eyes.

"Are you crazy? I could never do that to you!" Kaito cried, grabbing her shoulders. "Even if you have a Number!" Jenaveve looked at him with surprise. Kaito lowered his head. "This is just like a vision I had... the day before you found me… I saw you, and Haruto… both of you had Numbers… but I couldn't bring myself to take them. But something forced my Photon Hand to activate… but the vision ended before I could see the result." He shuddered at the memory. "I don't care how many Numbers you have… I will never take your soul. Aside from Haruto and Orbital 7… you are the only person I have left."

"Kaito…" Jenaveve breathed, her eyes tearing. She quickly embraced Kaito, crying into his chest. Kaito was surprised, but returned the hug anyway. "I didn't know I meant that much to you… That makes me so happy…" A pink glow emanated from her, covering the two of them. Kaito smiled softly, closing his eyes as Jenaveve's power blanketed them. "I wish I could help you…"

"Your support is all I need." Kaito said. "As long as I know I'm not alone, I won't give up." He realized that that line sounded familiar.

*Flashback*

"No matter what happens, I won't give up!" Yuma shouted. "Kattobingu daze, ore!"

*End Flashback*

_'To think that Yuma would actually rub off on me… Life works in strange ways, I guess.'_ Kaito thought as he hugged his friend. All of a sudden, a white glow was seen. "Huh?" He and Jenaveve let go of each other, the pink glow disappearing, to see a white area glowing on Jenaveve's chest. "What is this?" Then, the white area detached from her body as a white sphere. It landed on the table near the couch, and the sphere died down to show a card: Number 43: Sacred Persei. Kaito's eyes went wide, as did Jenaveve's.

"That's… the Number they gave me…" Jenaveve breathed.

"But how…? Numbers are supposed to be linked to their owner's souls…" Kaito mused. Then, an idea hit him. "That's it. Your power!"

"Nani?" Jenaveve asked.

"You can connect with people's souls and ease them. Wouldn't that mean you remove negativity from them?" He proposed. Jenaveve thought about it. "Numbers amplify darkness in their owner's hearts, in most cases. Since that Number is full of negativity…" He gestured to Number 43. "…you were able to remove it from your soul!"

"I… I had no idea…" She said.

Then, major relief washed over Kaito. "Wait… if you could remove a Number from YOUR soul… is it possible to do so with Numbers from other souls…?" He went through his box with the Numbers and pulled one out: Number 56. "The soul of this card's original owner is trapped within this card. Is it possible for you to separate the card from the soul?"

"I can try." Jenaveve said, placing her hands on the card. A pink glow came from her hands, and the card began to radiate darkness, worrying Kaito. The darkness then waned before vanishing, and then a small bluish-white sphere emerged from the card. Both of them smiled. "It worked. Thank goodness. Go on, return to your body." She moved her hands up, and the soul shot off out into the air.

*Meanwhile* *At Heartland Hospital*

The criminal from the mall laid in bed, not looking any better, when the sphere came in through the window, returning to its owner's body. The person's hair suddenly went from white to its black and orange, and the wrinkles vanished from his face. His eyes shook and opened for the first time in a while.

*Back at Jenaveve's House*

"Amazing…" Kaito breathed. "Now I can return the souls of everyone…" He went for his Number pack, but found it gone. "What the?"

"Don't worry, Kaito. I have it." Jenaveve told him. Kaito looked and saw that she indeed had the pack, her pink glow covering it. Darkness flared from the pack, but it was quickly beaten back by her power. One by one, the various souls emerged from the pack before scattering into the wind, returning to their original owners. The pink-haired girl let out a deep sigh. "That's all of them. All of the souls you took are on their way back home."

"Jenaveve, I can't thank you enough for this." Kaito told her. "All the pain I've caused from hunting the Numbers is slowly being undone… At last, I no longer have to feel like a criminal."

"You were never a criminal, Kaito." Jenaveve told him. "You were doing what you thought was the only way to save Haruto. They say sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve what we want or need, but now… you have returned the sacrifices without losing everything you worked for." She handed him back the Number pack and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're no criminal. You were trying to be a hero." Kaito smiled at her. "Now then, I've got an idea. You've been Dueling only to obtain Numbers for so long… Why not Duel me? Just for fun."

Kaito was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he Dueled anyone just for fun. A smirk came across his face. "All right Jenaveve, you're on. I warn you, though: I'm much better than I used to be."

"So am I… Kaito-san." He said with a wink, making Kaito chuckle.

*Meanwhile* *At Heartland Tower*

Mr. Heartland's associate was sitting at a computer monitor, lazily tracking Number signals. "The Numbers are still doing an interesting job…" He mused. All of a sudden, a beeping was heard on the monitor. "Oh, what now?" An image appeared onscreen, making his blue eyes widen. "Nani? Kaito's Numbers are losing contact with their souls? So has Number 43! That can't be possible!" A lightbulb went off in his head. "Wait… Number 43?" He quickly typed on the keyboard, and the computer brought up an image of Jenaveve. "That girl! Number 43 didn't work on her… Wasn't she the one with the power to connect with other's souls?" Realization hit him. "Bakana! She's able to separate the Numbers from their souls!" A growl came from him. "This isn't good." He quickly pressed a button, and Mr. Heartland's face appeared on the monitor.

_"What is it, my friend?"_ Heartland asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sir, we must proceed with our plan now!" The associate said urgently. "That female friend of Kaito's is able to remove Numbers from other's souls! If she gets to Haruto, our operation will be finished!"

Mr. Heartland looked unimpressed, then an eerie laugh came from him. _"Very well then… meet me in Haruto's room. We shall proceed with your little… operation."_ His laugh became louder, and the associate's face twisted into a grin. Mr. Heartland vanished from the monitor, and the man stood up.

"You've run out of time, Kaito…" He said, holding up a darkness-covered hand. "It is time to say goodbye to Haruto… Kahahahahahahah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The souls Kaito took have been returned, but now it seems that Haruto is the target.<strong>

**Orbital 7: What will happen next time?**

**Kaito: You're starting to sound like Vile, Orbital.**

**Orbital 7: Eh?**

**Vile: *laughs* If you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: And I'm here again! Chapter 3 is here, but this is where things start to take a bit of a nosedive.**

**Kaito: I don't like the sound of that...**

**Astral: That line seems to be said a lot lately.**

**Yuma: Don't we know it. *rolls eyes***

**Vile: At any rate, disclaimer's on the first page. Things will pick up on the next chapter. Any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 3

Orbital 7 went up to Haruto's room through a disc of light, a tray with hot chocolate in his hands. "Haruto-sama, are you thristy? I brought you something to drink."

Haruto turned to see the hot chocolate on the tray, and slowly picked up the warm cup. Taking a small sip, a breath escaped him. "This drink… it makes me think of Nii-san…" He breathed. "I want to see Nii-san. It's been so long… but I'll keep waiting. I'll wait for Nii-san…"

"I'm afraid worrying about your brother will have to wait, Haruto." Mr. Heartland's voice rang out. Then, the green-haired man and his associate, wearing sunglasses and a hat, came into the room. "It's time you got back to work."

Haruto's eyes widened, realizing what Mr. Heartland meant. Orbital, however, quickly got in front of him. "Are you crazy? Kaito-sama specifically said that Haruto was not to use his power in his absence!"

Mr. Heartland only chuckled. "That may be… but Kaito isn't exactly welcome here anymore. Therefore, I have nothing to be worried about."

Orbital growled. "You dare defy Kaito-sama…? Kaito-sama put his trust in me to defend Haruto-sama… and I am going to protect him!" Orbital's body began to shift and change until he had become a much taller form with a drill for a left hand. Mr. Heartland backed up. "If you want to get to Haruto-sama… you'll have to go through me! I'll drill holes through you for defying Kaito-sama!"

"Let me handle this, Heartland." The associate said with a smirk. He rushed forward, ducking under Orbital's drill arm as it planted into the ground, and quickly jumped onto Orbital's back, brandishing a card. "Time you got put down for a nap, junk pile!" The man jammed the card into Orbital's neck and quickly jumped off, causing electricity to crackle all over his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The robot screamed in pain as he wobbled back and forth, his body reverting to its normal state. Then, Orbital 7 stopped moving, his body falling over with a CLUNG when it hit the ground.

The associate grabbed the card from Orbital's neck. "This is what happens to those who defy Mr. Heartland. He's the one who calls the shots, not your precious 'Kaito-sama'." He said with a laugh.

Mr. Heartland smirked at the fallen robot before turning to Haruto. "Now that you know the situation… be smart and come along, Haruto."

Haruto's hand with the cup was shaking. He looked at Orbital. "Orbital…" He moaned. All of a sudden, he looked back at Heartland angrily. "…No! No more!" He quickly threw the cup at Mr. Heartland, splashing hot chocolate all over him.

"OWWW! OW, OW, OW! Why you little!" The green-haired man exclaimed.

"You're no friend of Nii-san…" Haruto said, leaping off the bed. "I'm not doing what you want me to anymore! I'll go find Nii-san… myself!"

"Hate to break this to you, kid…" The associate said, pulling off his glasses and hat, revealing his brown-black hair and piercing blue eyes. "But you don't have a choice! The moment you were brought to this tower, you existed to do what he told you! You will never see your brother…" His hand became engulfed in darkness. "EVER AGAIN!" Thrusting the hand at Haruto, a red figure was imprinted in it.

Then, Haruto's body became rigid, his eyes becoming even more blank than they already were. Then, it happened. "UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Haruto let out a horrific scream as darkness covered his body, crackling lightning. Haruto's power began to activate, surrounding him with a red glow. Then, on Haruto's forehead, an identical red figure carved itself into his forehead. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NII-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" The man afflicting him laughed evilly with a sick grin.

Orbital, who was still active, watched the whole scene. _'No… HARUTO-SAMA!'_

*Later* *At Jenaveve's house*

A Duel was going on between the two of them. Jenaveve had acquired her own tattoo D-Gazer, appearing over her eye as a green tattoo and changing her eye to a purple color. Kaito had more Life Points, but it seemed that Jenaveve had the upper hand. Kaito had Photon Kaiser on his field in Defense Mode and two facedowns, while Jenaveve had three silver-armored monsters on her field: a female one with a wand, one with a two-bladed sword, and a small one carrying a jar-like object.

**Kaito LP:2800**

**Jenaveve LP:1400**

Photon Kaiser: Lv.8 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:2800

Sacred Gredi: Lv.4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:1600/DEF:1400

Sacred Pollux: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:600

Sacred Schet: Lv.1 LIGHT Fairy ATK:100/DEF:1600

"Sacred Schet's effect activates!" Jenaveve called out. "Once per turn, his Level become equal to the Level of a Sacred monster in my Graveyard! I select Level 4 Sacred Kaust!"

Sacred Schet: Lv.4

"It's all set! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Sacred Gredi, Pollux, Schet, Obarei (I Overlay Level 4 Sacred Gredi, Pollux, and Schet)!" All three monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal opened in the ground, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuusan (Number 43): Sacred Persei!"

The number "43" formed and flashed in purple, and a giant version of the Xyz Sacred symbol emerged. Parts of the symbol disconnected, becoming four gold legs with hooves on the end, connected to a gold horse-like body. A silver torso formed on top of the horse body, with a star cloak hanging from the connector of the two torsos. The Xyz Sacred symbol was on the stomach, and the purple "43" was above it. A horn protruded from the helmeted head, and it held two glowing swords in its hands. Three yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 43: Sacred Persei: Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1900 3 Overlay Units**

"Whoa…" Kaito breathed. For once, he was looking at a Number without the intention of capturing it.

"Amazing, isn't it, Kaito?" Jenaveve asked, Kaito nodding in response. "Sacred Persei's effect activates!" Persei absorbed one of its units through its horn. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, that Overlay Unit can be used to Xyz Summon a different Sacred monster of any Rank!" Persei fired out a yellow beam from its horn, which spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and the yellow beam flew inside. "With the effect of Sacred Persei, I construct the Overlay Network! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Sacred Pleiades!" From the light, a new humanoid monster with silver, gold, and blue armor emerged. It had a seven-pointed cloak on its back, the Xyz Sacred symbol on its chest, and a half-circle shaped sword in its hand. A single yellow orb circled it.

Sacred Pleiades: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:1500 1 Overlay Unit

**Number 43: 2 Overlay Units**

"Pleiades's effect activates!" Pleiades absorbed its only Unit into its symbol. "By using an Overlay Unit, one card on the field is sent back to the hand!" Pleiades swiped with his blade, blowing Photon Kaiser away. "All right! The way is clear! Pleiades, attack Kaito directly!" Pleiades's sword glowed, and he threw it at Kaito. The boy braced himself for the impact, managing to keep his footing.

**Kaito LP:300**

"Now Persei, deal the last blow!" The centaur charged forward.

Kaito smirked. "Trap Card, **Photon Flash**, activate! Upon my opponent attacking a LIGHT monster, this card negates the attack and Special Summons 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand!" A bright flash of light blinded Persei, forcing it to back off. "Now, Photon Saber Tiger, Tokushu Shoukan!" His coat glowed, and his monster was a tiger-shaped monster made completely out of blue light. "Since Sabre Tiger is not among others like it, it unfortunately loses 800 Attack Points."

Photon Sabre Tiger: Lv.3 LIGHT Beast ATK:1200 (originally 2000)/DEF:300

"Not bad, Kaito. Turn end!" Jenaveve stated.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. A smile came over his face. 'You're always there when I need you, old friend.' "Photon Sabre Tiger, Shoukan!" With another glow from his coat, an identical tiger monster appeared on the field. "Now that I control two Sabre Tigers, the first one regains its power!"

Photon Sabre Tiger ATK:2000

A sigh came from Kaito. "Now it's time. I release both Photon Sabre Tigers! Tokushu Shoukan!" Both monsters vanished into light particles, reforming into a red crest shape.

"No way…!" Jenaveve realized.

Kaito smirked, grabbed the crest, and chucked it into the air, his coat flashing. The crest spun around rapidly, gathering light particles into it to form a new entity. "The darkness that lurks in the galaxy. Become the light of hope and my greatest ally." The power of a galaxy shown in the creature's eyes. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri (Incarnation of light, descend now)! Arawareyo… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon of light dispelled the glow from its body with a loud roar.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Galaxy-Eyes… Photon Dragon?" Jenaveve breathed.

Kaito nodded. "This monster has been my faithful ally through thick and thin… Helping me when I needed it." He looked at the dragon. "You are the first to face it in a Duel that is not my enemy." Jenaveve smiled. "Let's win this, Galaxy-Eyes." The dragon growled lowly. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Sacred Persei now! Hametsu no Photon… Stream! (Photon Stream of Destruction)" Galaxy-Eyes reared its head back before firing a star-studded energy beam at the centaur. Damage went through to Jenaveve, but being a Number, Persei survived.

**Jenaveve LP:1000**

"If you're wondering why I didn't use Galaxy-Eyes's effect, here's why! Quick-Play Magic, Photon Wind, activate!" His other facedown flipped up. "If my monster deals Battle Damage to you, but doesn't destroy your monster, I can draw 1 card… and you take 1000 points of damage! I win, Jenaveve!" Violent wind shot out from the card.

"Gwaaaaahhh!" Jenaveve yelled as she was thrown backwards, landing on the ground.

**Kaito LP:300**

**Jenaveve LP:0 – LOSER**

The augmented reality vanished along with the three monsters. Kaito de-activated his Photon Mode, and both players' D-Gazers vanished. Kaito walked over and held out a hand. "Good Duel, Jenaveve."

Jenaveve smiled and took his hand, Kaito helping her up. "How did it feel to Duel for fun again, Kaito?"

"It felt… amazing." He breathed. "I've been Dueling for a mission for so long… I forgot how fun Dueling could be. Now I know what Yuma sees in this."

"Yuma? Who's Yuma?" The girl asked.

"For most of my mission, Yuma was my enemy. He also hunts the Numbers, though for his own mission." Kaito explained. "I was never able to truly beat him due to changing circumstances… but he is very strong."

"Do you still consider him your enemy now?" Jenaveve asked. Kaito shook his head in a negative fashion. "Then why not make him your ally, or your friend?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "Friend…?" He remembered how Yuma constantly paid his own Life Points just for the sake of protecting him during the Duel against III and IV. _'Would he accept me as a friend…?'_

"KAITO-SAMA!" A voice suddenly shrieked. A shocked Kaito and Jenaveve looked into the street to see something rushing toward them frantically.

"Is that…?" Jenaveve wondered. The object was moving erratically in the street, ending up knocking over a trash can on the way. Finally, it managed to make it to them.

"Kaito-sama… Kaito-sama…" It moaned before over face-first.

"O-Orbital!" Kaito cried, kneeling down by the robot. Jenaveve looked on worriedly. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"G… Gomen-nasai… Kaito-sama…" Orbital moaned. "I failed you…"

"What are you saying, Orbital?" Kaito asked.

"They've… they've got control of… Haruto-sama…"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 43: Sacred Persei  
>Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2600DEF:1900  
>3 Level 4 monsters<br>Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 "Sacred" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck and attach the detached card to that monster as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Photon Flash  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If you opponent attacks a LIGHT monster you control; Negate that attack, then, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster (from your hand).

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Now things are getting dark. Don't think I hate Kaito, people! ^^'<strong>

**Kaito: Then why are you putting me through so much crap?**

**Vile: It's to bring you- oops... I forgot. No spoilers. XD**

**Kaito: *rolls eyes***

**Vile: Anyway, things are gonna pick up next chapter. If you guys liked this one, though, leave a review for me! Sayonara!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: We've made it to Chapter 4! Now some answers will be given to the plot.**

**Yuma: ...But what if the actual series has other explanations?**

**Vile: Ever heard of the term "non-canon", mi amigo?**

**Yuma: *feels stupid* Oh yeah...**

**Vile: Heh heh. Disclaimer's on the first page, so let's get in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 4

Kaito's eyes were deathly wide as he processed the sentence Orbital had spoken. No words could come from his mouth. "Kaito…?" Jenaveve asked.

The Hunter's fist clenched. "…Explain, Orbital." Kaito said, struggling to stay under control. "What do you mean, they've got control of him?"

Orbital groaned. "Mr. Heartland… his associate… Numbers…"

Kaito gasped. "Numbers?" He cried.

"Yes… Haruto-sama… has a Number…"

*Flashback*

"Haruto-sama!" Orbital cried as the young boy's power raged. Quickly getting to his "feet", Orbital tried to go battle Form again, but found it to be disabled. "Kuso…" Acting on impulse, Orbital quickly charged forward to attack the associate. "You'll pay for doing this to Haruto-sama!" The robot leapt at the associate angrily, startling him. Out of nowhere, though, he was blasted by a small energy bolt, knocking him to the ground. Orbital looked up weakly and saw Haruto's hand outstretched toward him, smoke coming from the palm.

The associate grinned. "Face it, Orbital 7. Haruto is under our control now." He showed him the back of his darkness-covered hand, revealing a red "71".

"Numbers…" Orbital groaned.

"Indeed, Orbital 7." Mr. Heartland chuckled. "Haruto here was given the Number as a little 'present' from my friend here." Haruto's gold eyes were completely blank, and an identical "71" was on his forehead. The glow around him had since dispersed. "Now then, come along, Haruto." Almost like a zombie, Haruto slowly followed Heartland and his associate, all three exiting the room.

Orbital 7 slowly got to his "feet" again, weary. "I… I failed Kaito-sama…" He said solemnly. "But… I have to warn him…" Orbital's movement wasn't impeded by his damage, and he quickly exited the room and found his way out of the tower.

*End Flashback*

"Gomen-nasai, Kaito-sama… I did all I could to protect him…" Orbital groaned, bowing in shame.

Kaito, however, had no intention of getting angry at Orbital. If Orbital or Jenaveve could see his face, they'd see a glare to kill. Suddenly, Kaito let out a loud roar to the sky, startling both of them. "That… does it!" He growled. "Dr. Faker's gone too far this time! Infecting my brother with one of the Numbers!" He locked his eyes on Heartland Tower. "Jenaveve, take care of Orbital. I'll be back."

"W-Where are you going, Kaito?" The girl asked.

Kaito looked back at them. "I'm going to rescue my brother!"

"But Kaito-sama, the tower will be on high alert for you!" Orbital cried. "If they catch you, who knows what they'll do to you?"

The Hunter looked back at the tower. "…That's a risk I'll have to take." Kaito said. "I'd rather die knowing Haruto was free… than live with him as a slave of the Numbers." He clenched his fist. "This time, Haruto… I'll make sure you're safe!" With that, Kaito quickly ran off, heading towards the tower.

Orbital 7 and Jenaveve felt uneasy as he watched his master run off. "Kaito-sama… Can he do this himself?" Orbital wondered.

*Two Hours Later*

Kaito had been on top of a rooftop staking out an entrance to Heartland Tower for the last hour-and-a-half, waiting for the guards to leave their post. "Come on, hurry up." He whispered.

"Kaito-san." A voice said to him. The Hunter quickly whipped his head back to see his female friend on the rooftop with him.

"J-Jenaveve! Why are you here?" Kaito whispered. "This is dangerous!"

"I don't care. You can't do this alone." Jenaveve responded.

"She's right, Kaito-sama." Another voice said. Orbital 7 suddenly propelled himself onto the rooftop.

"Orbital? You too?" Kaito asked.

"Hai (Yes). And I brought more help, too." The robot said.

"Hey, a little help?" A fourth voice whisper-yelled. Kaito also recognized that voice. Orbital extended his arm down the building's side, pulling up someone else with familiar red-and-black hair. "Thanks."

"Yuma?" Kaito was completely shocked. "Why did you bring him, Orbital?"

"I've already helped you once, Kaito." Yuma told him. "And I'll keep helping you when you need it. Orbital told me the whole situation, so you're not talking me out of this."

"I failed to protect Haruto-sama, so it's partly my duty to help save him." Orbital said.

"You're not alone in this, Kaito-san." Jenaveve told him. "We're all here to help."

Kaito was speechless for a moment, but then he smiled. "Arigatou, everyone." He said. "You're right. I can't do this alone, but together, we can save Haruto." Jenaveve, Orbital, and Yuma nodded. Kaito looked back, noticing that the guards were leaving their post. When they were out of earshot, Kaito spoke up. "Showtime. Let's go, everyone!" All four of them hopped off the rooftop and headed for the door. Orbital cracked the lock and opened the door, allowing the group to head inside. "Orbital, where were they taking Haruto?"

"They were going to have him use his power again! The Number forces him to use it!" Orbital explained.

Kaito growled lowly. "Then we both know where to go." Orbital nodded and the group rushed off. _'Mr. Heartland… Dr. Faker… you will pay for doing this to Haruto!'_

Kaito led everyone through the tower's halls. It was surprisingly empty. "Where is everyone?" Yuma wondered.

"I don't know. This is strange. There are usually a lot of guards patrolling the area." Kaito said. Soon, the four of them headed to the area where Haruto usually stood when he used his ability to send trash to the Astral World. No one was around.

"Where are they? They should be here!" Jenaveve realized.

"Calm down. We ARE here." A voice called out. From the other side of the room, Mr. Heartland walked in, followed by Haruto with his head down.

"Haruto!" Kaito cried.

"He may be able to hear you, but don't expect him to answer you." Another voice said. Mr. Heartland's associate walked into the room, an evil grin on his face.

"So glad you could join us for this. Such a shame the show is over. And after I went to the trouble of giving the guards a break." Mr. Heartland said.

"You monster! What did you do to Haruto?" Jenaveve yelled.

"I just gave him a little… incentive to do what he was supposed to do." The associate said. "Not to mention I gave back what was rightfully his."

*Flashback* *Bold Text is Associate Narrating*

Mr. Heartland began chanting. **"Mr. Heartland's chant wasn't what restored his power. It was the power of the Number Haruto holds."** A "71" appeared on the man's hand and on Haruto's forehead, covered by Kaito's hands. **"I made it so the Number would connect to Haruto's powers the moment he received it, so I used its power to pull the power back to Haruto."** He watched evilly as the power returned to Haruto. **"But during the process, I noticed that a second piece of Haruto's power had returned to him, one that didn't come from Kaito. I suspect it came from those people with strange markings Mr. Heartland mentioned."** As the bright red flash blinded Kaito, a red orb flew into the room and embedded itself into Haruto. **"Regardless of how it happened, Haruto then had his full power again."**

*End Flashback*

"We gave him some time to rest, and left him alone so it wouldn't utterly piss you off." The man said. "I must say, it was a brilliant plan on Mr. Heartland's part."

"Please, don't give me an ego." Mr. Heartland said modestly.

"You're a sick man, Heartland! People like you don't deserve to run this city!" Yuma yelled.

"Eh?" The associate said, realizing who was talking. He got a good look at Yuma and grinned. "Well, well, well… Yuma Tsukumo. At last we meet."

"Am I supposed to know you? Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"My name is not important… but you do know me." The man said. He held up five cards. "I believe you know me by this name… the Number Distributor!"

Yuma gasped. "The Number Distributor?" He cried. "The Number Distributor works for Mr. Heartland?"

"I think we've told them a bit too much, my friend." Mr. Heartland said. "Perhaps we should get to what we came here for."

"You're right. All right, Haruto, get to work!" The Distributor clenched his fist, causing a 71 to appear on it. A 71 appeared on Haruto's head, and he slowly stalked to the center of the room.

Kaito growled. "Not this time!" He yelled, quickly rushing into the center. His right hand glowed white. "Forgive me, Haruto!" Thrusting his hand forward, the Photon Hand shot out.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Distributor yelled, holding out a darkness-covered hand. All of a sudden, a dark hand stretched out, identical to the Photon Hand, and grappled with Kaito's hand, causing a struggle. Then the dark hand clenched, dispelling both of them. "My powers are stronger than you realize! If you want Haruto so bad…" An object formed in his hand. "You'll have to win him back!" He threw the object, revealing it to be a purple D-Pad. Haruto shot out his left arm, catching the object on his arm.

"Haruto…?" Kaito breathed.

Haruto's head then looked up. The boy's blank gold eyes were leveled in a glare. He spoke almost robotically. "My mission is to destroy the Astral World. I will eliminate anyone in my path. Prepare to meet the end of your quest, Kaito."

Kaito shook from fear. Could he bring himself to fight his brother? "I… I can't…"

"Don't give that 'I can't' crap, Kaito!" Yuma yelled out, making Kaito look back at him. "The Number might be controlling him, but Haruto is still in there, and you're the only one who can save him now!"

"He's right! Haruto's counting on you!" Jenaveve cried.

"You can do this, Kaito-sama!" Orbital cried.

Kaito was speechless. "Everyone…" His head lowered as he processed this. Then his head finally rose, his arm wiping his eyes of a few tears that had shown. His silver eyes shot open in a look of pure determination. "I won't let myself be psyched out. What I see before me is a Number! And there's only one thing I do with Numbers: Hunt them!" His fist clenched. "Haruto… let me hunt for your Number so I may free your soul!" Kaito widened his right eye. "Duel Mode, Photon Change!" His coat changed from black to white. Orbital fired his D-Pad, which he clicked onto his wrist. His left eye gained blue markings and turned red, and the residual glow faded.

The spaces on Haruto's D-Pad unfolded. Haruto's left eye gained black markings, and his iris turned bleach white. "May your Numbers become mine, and may you fade away…!"

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

_'Haruto… I will save you!'_ Kaito thought.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: So, as some of you may have expected, Kaito must now Duel Haruto to save him from Number 71!<strong>

**Kaito: You got Yuma to help me? Really?**

**Vile: Who else was there? You and Shark weren't exactly on good terms at that point.**

**Shark: He has a point there.**

**Vile: I always do. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll get the Duel in as soon as I can figure out what kind of cards Haruto should use. See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 is up and running, and so is the Duel!**

**Kaito: You HAD to make a Numbershot where I Duel Haruto.**

**Vile: It was the only way to make the plot work. You'll thank me later!**

**Orbital: Sure... *would roll eyes if they could move***

**Vile: *shrugs shoulders* Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 5

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Haruto LP:4000**

_'I never taught Haruto how to Duel… that man must be controlling his moves.'_ Kaito thought, looking at the Distributor. _'I must be careful, because he's probably a master at this.'_

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Haruto drew his card. "Continuous Magic, **Gravity Switcher**, activate." Five levers appeared in front of him, and five others appeared in front of Kaito. "With the effect of this card, we are allowed to Normal Summon our monsters in Defense Mode if we want to." He grabbed the center level and pulled it, causing a gravitational field to form in his center Monster Zone. "Gravity Gardna, Shoukan!" His monster was a purple-armored humanoid with dark skin, leaning down with a circular shield in front of him. The shield began radiating an odd field.

**Gravity Gardna: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end." Haruto stated.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Photon Brawler, Shoukan!" His coat glowed, and his monster was a humanoid clad in red and silver armor, limbs made of blue light, its hands and feet cloaked in blue energy.

**Photon Brawler: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:200**

"This should give me some reinforcement." Kaito said.

"Gravity Gardna's effect activates." Haruto stated. Gardna pointed its shield at Brawler, and the field around it shot out and began pulling Brawler in. "As long as this monster is in Defense Mode, any Attack Position monsters you control must attack it if possible."

"Rrgh… fine! Photon Brawler, attack Gravity Gardna!" Brawler gave in to the gravity field and charged forward.

"I activate another of Gravity Gardna's effects, allowing me to discard 1 card to prevent its destruction by battle." Haruto sent his card, and the field around Gardna's shield suddenly reversed, repelling Brawler back to Kaito's field. "When Gardna uses this effect, its Level increases by one."

**Gravity Gardna: Lv.5**

"Ngh… what kinds of cards are these?" Kaito wondered. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Haruto drew his card. "Trap Card, **Monster Orbit**, activate! If you control a monster, and both Monster Card Zones on your field on its sides are empty, I can Special Summon two Mini Planets from my Deck to those Zones. Mini Planet ni tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" On Brawler's sides, two small planets, one red, one blue, appeared and began orbiting Brawler. "According to the effect of Mini Planet, it can be treated as FIRE, EARTH, or WATER while on the field, but no two Mini Planets can be the same. The two I have Summoned are FIRE and WATER."

**Mini Planet 1: Lv.3 FIRE Rock ATK:1200/DEF:0**

**Mini Planet 2: WATER**

"The effect of Mini Planet states that if two of them surround a monster, that monster cannot leave the field until one of them leaves. I have prevented the use of Photon Brawler for the Special Summon of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

Kaito flinched. _'He's trying to stop Galaxy-Eyes?'_

"I place one card facedown. Turn end." Haruto's facedown appeared.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Kaito drew his card.

_'Come on, Kaito… you can do this!'_ Jenaveve said.

"Photon Crusher, Shoukan!" His body glowed as a humanoid monster in green-and-silver armor emerged from the ground, blue light connecting the pieces, one red eye in the helmet, and a double-ended weapon in its hand.

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Photon Crusher, attack Gravity Gardna!" Crusher rushed toward Gardna, ready to strike.

"**Repulsar**'s effect activates." Haruto said, removing a card from his Graveyard. "By banishing Repulsar from my Graveyard, it can negate the attack of a monster with 2000 or more Attack Points." A light creature appeared on the field, blasting Crusher back with a light pulse.

"In that case, Photon Brawler and the two Mini Planets will have to do the job!" Brawler rushed forward to strike, the two planets still orbiting it. The planets began to orbit it much faster, becoming cloaked in harsh energy.

"I discard three cards to prevent Gardna's destruction in all three battles!" Haruto discarded Dimensionhole, **Terrafusion**, and **Prominarcher**, and Gravity Gardna repelled all three monsters. "With three battles negated, Gravity Gardna increases in Level for each one."

**Gravity Gardna: Lv.8**

"Now it's at Level 8!" Yuma realized. "Why would Haruto keep defending that card?"

"I think it's a part of something much bigger." Kaito said uneasily. "Since Photon Crusher attacked, it must switch into Defense Mode!" Crusher knelt down with its weapon to its side. "Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Haruto drew his card, putting him at two. "Mini Planet, Shoukan!" His monster was another small planet, this one colored green. "As a FIRE and WATER Mini Planet already exist, this one must be EARTH."

**Mini Planet: Lv.3 EARTH Rock ATK:1200/DEF:0**

"Now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand. By sending all three Mini Planets to the Graveyard, regardless of who controls them, I can Special Summon this card!" The two planets around Brawler moved to join the third, and all three began an orbit. The orbit got smaller and smaller, and all three planets eventually converged into a white sphere. "Tokushu Shoukan!" The orb grew much larger. "Arawareyo… Mega Planet!" The white light faded to show a large planet-like object, covered with water, some green land, and some red land.

**Mega Planet: Lv.8 FIRE/EARTH/WATER (due to effect) Rock ATK:2400/DEF:2400**

"So he combined the small planets… into one big planet!" Orbital mused. "But why?"

"If Mega Planet is Special Summoned this way, I am allowed to draw two cards." Haruto drew his cards.

Kaito couldn't help but think there was more to this. 'That monster has only 2400 Attack Points, while Galaxy-Eyes had 3000. Plus, with the Mini Planets gone, I can now Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes when I draw it. So what was the purpose of this monster aside from a draw?' He wondered. Then he took another look at Mega Planet's stats. _'Level 8…'_ His eyes widened, and he looked back at Gravity Gardna.

**Mega Planet: Lv.8**

**Gravity Gardna: Lv.8**

"Two Level 8 monsters!" He cried, his eyes fearful. "Don't do it, Haruto!"

Haruto began to glow red, and he was heard groaning. "Haruto… is no longer here!" The Distributor grinned at Mr. Heartland at the progress of Number 71's corruption. "Boku was Reberu Hachi no Gravity Gardna… Mega Planet… OBAREI (I Overlay Level 8 Gravity Gardna and Mega Planet)!" He yelled the last word as Gardna turned fully purple and Mega Planet turned a mix of red, blue, and orange, and both monsters spiraled into the air.

"Here it comes!" The Distributor said.

A galaxy portal opened in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" A burst of light of occurred, and Haruto's eyes became a glare. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ARAWAREYO! NANBAAZU NANAJUUICHI (Number 71)!"

The number "71" formed and flashed in red, and ten odd drones flew around the area, four larger than the rest. Suddenly, the four larger drones took positions in corner spots, and the six smaller drones made a circle formation, the top drone bearing the red "71". Then, each of the four larger drones fired a laser beam at one of the smaller drones, linking them. Then one small drone fired a beam at another, which in turn fired its own beam, until all six drones were connected by the beams in a circle shape, forming what looked like a gateway. "The ultimate one-way road with no chance of escape… Enter it once, and be lost in infinite space!" Then, from each drone, three other probes came out, connecting to the others via laser beams. Red, blue, and black lightning crackled within the gate as the space became solid red. "BLACK HOLE GATE!" A surge of lightning occurred, and the space in the gateway changed to resemble a swirling mass of red, blue, and black that looked like it would suck you in at any moment. The lightning continued to crackle around it as it remained in place, ready to be used, two purple Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 71: Black Hole Gate: Rank 8 DARK Psychic/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units  
><strong>

"This is… Haruto-sama's Number!" Orbital cried.

"Black… Hole… Gate?" Kaito breathed.

"But it doesn't have a single Attack Point!" Yuma said.

"I'll rectify that later. Turn end." Haruto said.

_'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Kaito thought. _'Only one card could help me now. Please, my friend… I need your help!'_ "Ore no turn… Draw!" Kaito drew his card and smiled. _'Yes!'_ "I release both Photon Brawler and Photon Crusher, both of which have 2000 Attack Points! Tokushu Shoukan!" Both monsters disintegrated into light particles, reforming into a red crest with a glowing chest.

Yuma grinned. "All right! Here it comes!" He said.

Kaito grabbed the crest and chucked it into the air, his coat flashing. The crest spun around rapidly, gathering light particles into it to form a new entity. "The darkness that lurks in the galaxy. Become the light of hope and my greatest ally." The power of a galaxy shown in the creature's eyes. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri (Incarnation of light, descend now)! Arawareyo… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon of light dispelled the glow from its body with a loud roar.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"So Kaito has finally Summoned Galaxy-Eyes…" Mr. Heartland mused.

"I see you're not worried." The Distributor said. "You shouldn't be. Not even Galaxy-Eyes can save him now."

"Go, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Dismantle the Black Hole Gate! Hametsu no Photon… Stream!" The dragon reared back before firing a beam of star-studded energy.

All of a sudden, Haruto let out something that completely unnerved Kaito: An evil, sadistic laugh. "You walked right into the bait, Kaito!" The Distributor jeered.

"Nani?" Kaito cried.

"Black Hole Gate's effect activates!" Haruto stated, one of the purple orbs being absorbed into the swirling mass. "If Black Hole Gate is designated as an attack target, one Overlay Unit can be used… and the monster is sucked into the gateway, becoming banished instantly!"

"NO!" Kaito cried. Then, the gateway suddenly expelled an enormous suction force, inhaling the Photon Stream was no trouble, then drawing the dragon in. The dragon roared in protest, trying to keep itself from being pulled in, but the suction was too great. "GALAXY-EYES!" Galaxy-Eyes's wing was caught in the gateway, and by it, the rest of the monster was slowly sucked in, a final pained roar from Galaxy-Eyes echoing as it fully vanished. Kaito just stood there, his body shaking, tears beginning to come to his eyes. "No… Galaxy-Eyes…"

Haruto smirked. "And all the Attack Points of the banished monster are added to Black Hole Gate!"

**Black Hole Gate ATK:3000 1 Overlay Unit  
><strong>

"I can't believe it…" Jenaveve breathe.

"Galaxy-Eyes is… gone!" Yuma said.

"Face it, Kaito… this number was designed to work against any monster that dared approach it, even your precious Galaxy-Eyes!" The Distributor claimed. "Now that Haruto has it on his field… you have no hope of saving him!" An evil laugh rang from him and Haruto as Kaito gazed at the ominous gate with only one emotion in his eyes…

Pure fear.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Gravity Gardna  
>Level 4 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
>While this card is in face-up Defense Position: All monsters your opponent controls must attack this card each turn. When this Defense Position card battles: You cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this Defense Position card would be destroyed by battle: You can discard 1 card: This card gains 1 Level and is not destroyed.<p>

Photon Brawler  
>Level 4 LIGHT Warrior<br>ATK:2000/DEF:200  
>During your Main Phase, if you control a Level 4 or below LIGHT monster with 2000 or more ATK; you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but this monster cannot attack.<p>

Mini Planet  
>Level 3 EARTH Rock<br>ATK:1200/DEF:0  
>When this card is Summoned: Declare FIRE, EARTH, or WATER. This card is treated as the selected Attribute. No two cards with this card's name can have the same Attribute. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material.<p>

Repulsar  
>Level 1 LIGHT Pyro<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Negate 1 attack from a monster with 2000 or more ATK.<p>

Prominarcher  
>Level 4 FIRE Pyro<br>ATK:1600/DEF:1200  
>While you control this face-up card: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card you discard.<p>

Mega Planet  
>Level 8 EARTH Rock<br>ATK:2400/DEF:2400  
>You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up "Mini Planets" to the Graveyard. If you Special Summon this card by this method: Draw 2 cards. This card is treated as FIRE, EARTH, and WATER while it is face-up on the field.<p>

Number 71: Black Hole Gate  
>Rank 8 DARK PsychicXyz  
>ATK:0DEF:0  
>2 Level 8 monsters<br>If this card is selected as an attack target: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Banish the attacking monster. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of all monsters banished by this card's effect.

Gravity Switcher  
>Continuous Spell Card<br>Both players may Normal Summon monsters in face-up Defense Position.

Terrafusion  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Send 3 "Mini Planets" from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Mega Planet" from your hand or Deck and treat it as if it was Special Summoned by its own effect.

Monster Orbit  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Select 1 monster your opponent controls where the Monster Card Zones adjacent to that monster are empty. Special Summon 2 "Mini Planets" from your Deck to those Monster Card Zones in Attack Positions.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: No Life Point changes so far, but things are looking grim for Kaito now.<strong>

**Kaito: You like torturing me, don't you?**

**Vile: Trust me, this story may be the last bit of torture I put you through.**

**Kaito: *mutters under his breath* It had better be...**

**Vile: *doesn't hear* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I'll try to finish the Duel next chapter. See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Man, this one came quick! Here we are: the end of Numbershot 71!**

**Astral: One thing is odd to me. Why have all Numbershots so far been six Chapters long?**

**Vile: I... don't really know, eheheh. ^^'**

**Yuma: I guess six must be his lucky number. Who knows? I just wanna see how this ends!**

**Vile: You'll be pleased with the results, Yuma. It may be long, but I had solve the problems and make it epic! Disclaimer's on the first page, all bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn<p>

Chapter 6

Kaito was a loss for what he could do. His faithful companion had been absorbed by one of the Numbers, and now its power was being used by it. "Are you done with your turn yet…?" Haruto said. "I do not have all day. I must progress with my mission."

Kaito looked at his hand. He had no cards that could combat Number 71 at this point. He could only do one thing. "I place one card facedown. …Turn end."

"Kaito-san/Kaito-sama…" Jenaveve and Orbital breathed.

_'Come on Kaito… don't lose hope. You can still win this!'_ Yuma thought.

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Haruto drew his card. "Asteroader, Shoukan!" His monster was a small humanoid that appeared to be driving a brown racing car, with asteroids around it.

**Asteroader: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:600/DEF:200**

"Asteroader's effect activates! By banishing this face-up card I control, I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap Cards controlled by my opponent!" Kaito gasped as two asteroids lined up in front of the small car. All of a sudden, Asteroader slammed on the gas, rushing forward and impacting the rocks, exploding and sending them directly at Kaito's facedowns, piercing and destroying them. "With your field empty, you will face true power… the power of the Numbers! Black Hole Gate, attack Kaito directly!" The lightning around the gate crackled fiercely, and the gate swirled much faster. All of a sudden, the mass within was fired out as a laser beam, surrounded by the red, blue, and black lightning.

Kaito stood dead still as the beam approached him. He knew there was nothing he could do… and the beam impacted him, sending him flying back. "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain before impacting the floor, inches from the edge.

**Kaito LP:1000**

"KAITO!" Jenaveve and Yuma cried.

"Kaito-sama, please get up!" Orbital cried.

Kaito struggled, but fell back to the ground. "That's good. Stay there. You belong on the ground." Haruto said emotionlessly. "I place one card facedown. Turn end."

Kaito moaned. "It's hopeless… Galaxy-Eyes is gone… That being has its power…" He groaned. A tear fell from its eyes. "I… I failed… to save Haruto…"

"Cut that crap, Kaito!" Yuma suddenly yelled, making Kaito's eyes widen. "Are you really gonna give up on Haruto? I didn't see you giving up the first time you tried to rescue him!" Kaito gasped. Yuma was right. "Haruto didn't give up on you! He gave you what was left of his power so you could defeat III and IV, and he had the Number even then! Regardless of what Number 71 is making him say, Haruto is still in there! You just have to save him!"

"Yuma's right, Kaito-sama!" Orbital told him. "You've worked so hard to save Haruto-sama! Don't let all your hard work go to waste because of this!"

"Stand and fight, Kaito-san!" Jenaveve cried. "Even though we're not helping you in the Duel… we've still got your back, no matter what! …You can't let anything stop you!"

"Stand and fight!" All three yelled.

_'Nii-san!'_ A voice called in Kaito's head.

Kaito gasped, recognizing the voice. 'H… Haruto…?'

_'Nii-san, listen to them!'_ Haruto's voice said. It sounded like the old Haruto he knew… before Number 71 got to him. _'You never gave up in the darkest situations. Not just for me, but for those you cared about! No matter what… me, Nee-chan, Orbital… and now Yuma… we're always here for you!'_

The Hunter suddenly felt a rush of power go through him, and his white coat glowed brightly. _'Everyone… I feel everyone's strength cheering me on!'_ He thought, feeling the strength flow into him. _'I can't… I can't give up! Not in this situation, or any other! Whatever comes my way… I will not give in!'_ Strength restored, Kaito slowly got to his feet, feeling the power grow stronger. _'This power…! I feel stronger than ever before!'_ Then, he heard a roar in his head. _'My friend… Let us use the power they have given us!'_ Then, Kaito let out a loud yell from the power he was given, wind starting to blow around him.

"What the hell?" The Distributor cried. All of a sudden, the white glow coming from Kaito flashed into a bright red… a familiar red.

"That glow!" Yuma and Orbital cried.

"Kaito…?" Jenaveve breathed.

Then, Kaito's closed eyes shot open. "Everyone is supporting me to the very end! I will not let any of them down!" He said confidently, the top of his Deck glowing red. "Ore no turn… Draw!" His voice echoed as he drew his card. It was a new card: One that he needed. "Excellent! Since I control no monsters, Photon Thrasher, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster was a humanoid monster with blue-and-orange armor, the limbs made of blue light, and a light blue radiating sword.

Photon Thrasher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:0

"Now, Magic Card, **Photon Quantum Vector Fusion**, activate! This card allows me to send Photon monsters from my hand or Deck in order to Summon a Photon Fusion Monster!" 3 cards slid out from his Deck. "I fuse my three Photon Lizards together!" All three cards melded together. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo… Triple Photon Lizard!" From a stormcloud, a new monster flapped its wings to join the fight. It looked exactly like Twin Photon Lizard: heads, wings, body, and tail, but instead of an empty middle slot, there was a third head, colored blue.

**Triple Photon Lizard: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion ATK:3000/DEF:2500**

"A Fusion Monster?" Mr. Heartland mused.

"Magic Card, Level Cross, activate!" Kaito wasn't done yet. "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can double the Level of one Level 4 or below monster I control! Photon Thrasher, become Level 8!" The armored monster grew larger.

Photon Thrasher: Lv.8

"Finally, Galaxy Egg, Shoukan!" His monster was a light blue glowing egg, printed with some galaxy-like markings.

**Galaxy Egg: Lv.1 LIGHT Dragon ATK:0/DEF:100**

"Galaxy Egg?" Mr. Heartland cried. "That card was never given to Kaito!"

"This card came from my own power… a power that was only boosted by everyone I care about!" Kaito declared. "Galaxy Egg's effect activates! By banishing this card from the field, I can Special Summon my comrade from my Graveyard or Banished Zone!" The egg suddenly grew, pulsated, and crackled. "Come back to me, my friend! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The egg shattered, revealing the dragon of the galaxy.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"The support that everyone gave me… and the unwillingness to give in… has once again given me my ultimate power!" Kaito said. "I've heard a phrase for this situation… and it's finally my time to say it!" He thrust his arm upward. "Kattobingu daze, ore!"

Yuma grinned. "Finish it, Kaito!"

"Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Galaxy-Eyes, Photon Thrasher, Triple Photon Lizard… OBAREI!" All three monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air, Galaxy-Eyes retaining its wings. What appeared to be a red portal carved itself in the sky, but it then changed to look more like a black hole. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" All three monsters entered the portal, and a bright flash of light occurred. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Kaito held out his hand, and a two-pronged instrument formed, which he grabbed. "Radiant galaxy, become the striking light! All you need to do is arise!" Kaito took aim and chucked the instrument into the portal, which closed and let out an explosion of light. "Descend now… our combined soul!" A bright fiery explosion occurred in space, creating a cloud of embers. A loud roar was heard from within, and two large red wings extended themselves. Two heads that were part of the wings growled fiercely. The enormous being extended its claws, its body glowing red with black scales. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes… Photon Dragon!" Finally, the head rose up, eyes glowing while yet shining with the power of a dark galaxy, as the colossus thrust its arms outward, revealing itself in its full glory and power.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:4500/DEF:3000

"There it is!" Yuma cried.

"Galaxy-Eyes… evolved!" Jenaveve breathed. Haruto looked at the dragon in fear.

"Bakana! What is this?" The Distributor cried in a mix of fear and anger.

"I had no idea Galaxy-Eyes was capable of such power…!" Mr. Heartland declared, awed.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes's effect activates! As Galaxy-Eyes was used as Material for it, the effects of all other monsters are negated!" Suddenly, Black Hole Gate started to malfunction. The gateway within ceased to continue, and the power it had gained was lost.

**Black Hole Gate ATK:0**

"NANI?" Haruto cried.

"Mr. Heartland!" Kaito shouted to the man. "Give this message to Dr. Faker: We're done with you, both me AND Haruto! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon roared in response. "Attack Black Hole Gate! Ultimate Photon… STREAM!" The dragon's three heads let out a combined blast of red energy, which completely tore through the mechanism, causing every drone that formed it to explode violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruto screamed as the impact threw him into the air.

"Haruto-sama!" Orbital thought quick, rushing onto the field and extended his arms, catching the boy in mid-air and bringing him to their side. The boy fell unconscious after this.

**Kaito LP:1000**

**Haruto LP:0 – LOSER**

Kaito's face appeared with the word WIN and a buzzer, and the Augmented Reality faded. The red glow dissipated from Kaito, and his coat returned to normal, his D-Gazer vanishing. He let out a breath. "It's over…"

"Not on your life… KAITO!" The Distributor's yell came out of nowhere before Kaito suddenly felt something pierce his body, and he let out a yell. He struggled and saw a dark hand within him, coming from the Distributor. "Since you're done working with us, I'll just be taking back those Numbers!" He pulled on the hand, but Kaito activated Photon Hand and grappled the dark hand.

"…Never! I won't let you use these Numbers for evil!" He declared, pulling back. A tug-of-war raged between the two hands, before both grips were lost and both flew back. Kaito looked at saw that he had but ten Numbers in his hand. He looked and saw that the Distributor had the last eight.

"Almost half… that's good enough for me." The man said. Then, an alarm blared, and a few explosions were heard. "What was that?"

"The combination of Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Black Hole Gate's power had caused an energy overload in this area!" Mr. Heartland cried. "Let's get out of here!" The man quickly fled the room.

The Distributor went to follow, but shot one last glare at the group. "This isn't over, twerps!" He growled before leaving.

"Come on Kaito, we gotta get out of here!" Jenaveve cried. Kaito and Orbital quickly followed her and Yuma out of the room, Haruto in Orbital's arms. But soon after they got out, an explosion erupted from the floor, blocking Yuma from the rest and knocking Haruto out of Orbital's arms.

"Haruto!" Kaito cried.

Thankfully, Yuma was right by Haruto, and he picked him up. "I'll get Haruto out of here! You guys find another way out! Hurry!" Kaito looked at him uneasily. "Trust me, Kaito. I'll get him to safety!"

Kaito hesitated, then nodded. "Orbital, go with Yuma and help him!" Orbital nodded and followed Yuma. "Let's go!" Kaito and Jenaveve quickly ran down another hallway.

*With Yuma and Orbital*

Yuma raced down the hallways with Haruto in tow, Orbital next to him. "Kaito… don't go dyin' on me!" He said.

"Yuma, this way!" Orbital suddenly called. Yuma saw Orbital by a path, and quickly followed him.

*With Kaito and Jenaveve*

Kaito and Jenaveve went down another path to find a way out when Kaito noticed something. "Look! That elevator's still working! It goes to the entrance!" Kaito quickly pressed the Down button, and the elevator opened.

"B-But this is a one-person elevator! We can't go together on this!" Jenaveve said.

"If not… then it's better you than me!" Kaito suddenly said, pushing Jenaveve into the elevator.

"Kaito-san, no!" She cried, but the elevator suddenly shut. She could heard banging on the door as it began to descend.

"Sorry, Jenaveve… but if one of us would end up dead, I'd rather it be me." Kaito said solemnly before running to find another way out.

In the elevator, Jenaveve's fists were laying on the elevator door, and her head was down. Sobs could be heard from her. _'Kaito-san… no…'_ She thought. The elevator finally stopped, and Jenaveve reluctantly rushed out when it opened, heading for the door.

"Hurry up, Jenaveve-sama!" She heard someone call. She saw that Yuma, Orbital, and Haruto had made it out safely.

"Where's Kaito?" Yuma cried.

"I… I don't know…" Jenaveve sobbed. Then, more explosions could be heard from the building. The group watched in horror as a large explosion took out a large part of Heartland Tower. Jenaveve was rigid, her eyes in tears. "No… KAITO-SAN!" She fell to her knees and began crying. Yuma and Orbital didn't know what to do.

Then, one of Orbital's sensors went off. "Eh?" He checked it and gasped. "K-Kaito-sama!" Yuma and Jenaveve gasped. "This way!" Orbital led them to a side of the building. The signal they were following stopped them in front of a dumpster. "The signal stops here… but where's Kaito-sama?"

Then, they heard rustling in the dumpster behind them, making them turn around. A bit of garbage rustled, then Kaito's head popped out of the trash, coughing. "Talk about a nasty landing." He noticed everyone there and smiled, more so when he saw Haruto all right.

"Kaito-san…" Jenaveve breathed, her eyes still teary, before closing them with a smile.

*Later* *Back At Jenaveve's House*

Haruto been laid down on the couch in Jenaveve's living room (after Kaito took a brief shower to get the garbage stink off him). Kaito walked up to his brother and held out the Photon Hand. "Forgive me, Haruto…" He said, but Jenaveve placed her hand on his. Her hand glowed pink, and the Photon Hand suddenly turned pink. Kaito smiled, knowing Jenaveve had imbued it with her power, and extended it towards Haruto. When he pulled back, however, there was no soul. Only the card. Haruto's features also didn't change. "But… how?"

"Let me see it." Jenaveve said, taking the card. Using her power, she caused the card to radiate darkness before dispelling it, and a blue orb rose from the card. "So… his soul wasn't just corrupted by the card…"

"It was sealed in it…" Kaito breathed. "To think the Numbers had that much control…" Jenaveve sent Haruto's soul back to him, making him glow blue briefly. Then, the boy's eyes shook, and he groaned. "Haruto…?"

The boy's eyes slowly opened, making out the figure in front of him. "Nii-san…?" Kaito saw his eyes; They had regained the sparkle they once had. Haruto was back. Kaito smiled, his eyes starting to tear. When Haruto realized who he was looking at, he lit up. "Nii-san!" The boy quickly sat up and leapt to his brother, laughing and hugging him with all he had.

"Haruto…" Kaito sobbed, unable to contain his tears of joy as he hugged him, hearing Haruto genuinely laugh after so long. He finally had his brother back. Jenaveve, who was watching, couldn't help herself and joined in the hug, happily welcomed by the brothers.

If Orbital could cry, he would be. "*sniffles* I haven't seen Kaito-sama or Haruto-sama this happy in years…" A crying sound came from the robot. Yuma merely watched the scene with a warm smile. It was clear by the look on Kaito's face that this was quite possibly the best day of his life.

The Tenjo brothers were reunited at last.

*Later, at around 9:00*

Kaito stood on the roof of Jenaveve's house, gazing up at Heartland Tower. Repair crews had already been called, but the damage and smoke could still be seen. He heard someone come onto the roof, and looked to see that it was Yuma. "I thought you had left." Kaito said.

"I will in a bit." Yuma replied, looking up at the tower, his gaze joined by Kaito's. "Looks like we have a common enemy now."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"The man who controlled Haruto, the Number Distributor… he's caused problems for me and my friends." Yuma told him. "He's an evil man who gives Numbers to unsuspecting people, instantly corrupting them with their darkness. If he's working for Mr. Heartland… then I know who I'm after."

"You're right. Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker betrayed me and used to gain the Numbers for them." Kaito said. "But if they want the Numbers… why is the Distributor giving them away?"

"Possibly to make more Hunters." Yuma mused. "They'll need 'em now that they've lost you." Kaito nodded. Yuma turned to him. "You may not be interested in this, Kaito, but here's my suggestion: We work together from here on in." Kaito looked at him with wide eyes. "No more anger or malice between us. We'll be friends, allies, helping each other when we need it. With our combined power, Mr. Heartland doesn't stand a chance." He held out a hand. "You in?"

Kaito stared at Yuma's hand for a moment. "Me be friends with you?" He asked. Yuma nodded. Kaito looked away for a moment, then smirked. "I'm in. You've proved yourself as a good person, and you've earned my trust." Kaito shook Yuma's hand, and Yuma smirked. "But get this: Next time we Duel… you're going down."

Yuma grinned. "We'll see about that, Kaito!" He said confidently, locking a heated gaze with the other Hunter.

*Meanwhile*

The Number Distributor stamped his feet as he paced. "Curses! Our plans are ruined!" He growled. Mr. Heartland merely chuckled, making the Distributor angrier. "How are you so passive about this?"

"Calm yourself, my friend. Everything is going according to plan." The green-haired man said, leaving his brunette associate confused. "Everything will be clear soon enough… Mhm hmm hmm hmm hmm heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

*11:00*

Two people were seen on the roof of a certain house, holding each other tightly. One had hair sticking straight up. The other had hair that came down to the legs. Their faces moved close under the moonlight, until they locked together, becoming one.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Asteroader  
>Level 4 DARK Rock<br>ATK:600/DEF:200  
>You can banish this face-up card you control: Destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls.<p>

Galaxy Egg  
>Level 1 LIGHT Dragon<br>ATK:0/DEF:100  
>You can banish this face-up card you control: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Graveyard or Banished Zone.<p>

Triple Photon Lizard  
>Level 8 LIGHT DragonFusion  
>ATK:3000DEF:2500  
>"Photon Lizard" + "Photon Lizard" + "Photon Lizard" (TCGOCG: 3 "Photon" monsters)  
>You can Tribute this face-up card: Special Summon all of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon this card from your Graveyard.<p>

Photon Quantum Vector Fusion (made by YRPOtaku169)  
>Quick-Play Spell Card<br>Send "Photon" monsters from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard listed as the Fusion Material Monsters on a "Photon" Fusion Monster; Special Summon the Fusion Monster (The Special Summon by the effect of this card is treated as a Fusion Summon). Then, search your opponent's Extra Deck: target 1 Xyz Monster; Special Summon that target and attach this card to that target as an Xyz Material (The Special Summon by the effect of this card is treated as an Xyz Summon). (Note: Haruto had no Xyz Monsters in his Deck aside from Number 71, so this effect was not activated.)

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The happy ending everyone wanted! Haruto's back to normal, and Kaito's on the good side now!<strong>

**Kaito: But now the Distributor's got eight of my Numbers!**

**Vile: Oh, you guys'll get 'em back eventually. ^^**

**Yuma: So what's next on the agenda?**

**Vile: I don't know yet. Maybe the next Numbershot, maybe some Decks-hibition, or maybe something different. Who knows? If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya when I get the next idea!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
